ME RIO DE TI
by qaroinlove
Summary: Y yo la paso bailando, amando mí libertad ya sin ti y cuando recuerdo tú nombre, tus besos… Me rio de ti… regalo para LANTANO


**Me rio de ti**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Severus Snape es propiedad de Qaroinlove… si prima es mío, mío, mío hahhaa.

**Summary;** Y yo la paso bailando, amando mí libertad ya sin ti y cuando recuerdo tú nombre, tus besos… Me rio de ti… regalo para LANTANO.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno, ooc de los personajes y si eres fan de ron ni entres hahaha.

**N/A: **Regalo para mi querida prima lantano con todo tu desprecio para la zanahoria wooohooo! – (ya me pegaste esa palabra ¬ ¬') Con cariño Qaroinlove…

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Tú piensas que yo me muero sin ti_

_Que desde que huiste_

_La paso llorando sin fin._

Hermione's pov.

−Mione ¿Estas bien?− me preguntó Luna, mi mejor amiga y se le podía notar la preocupación en su voz.

- Claro que si Luna, ¿Por qué preguntas?- le respondí con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

- Bueno, es que me acabo de enterar…que… bueno− empezó a titubear cosa rara en ella, ya que siempre ha sido muy directa, bueno, algunas veces demasiado directa diría yo pero eso es lo que la hace muy especial.

- Es que me acabo de enterar que Ron te dejó - soltó de repente y me observo detenidamente como esperando mi reacción.

- Vaya- sonreí- que rápido corren los chismes aquí- me levante del sofá para ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina, pero antes volteé a verla y su mirada era de asombro e incredulidad y eso me hizo sonreír aun mas.

- ¿Por qué sonríes en vez de estar llorando o algo así? No entiendo- frunció el ceño bastante confundida- ¿no se supone que estas muy enamorada de el?- me pregunto bastante curiosa mientras se levantaba y me seguía a la cocina, verla sorprendida se me hizo gracioso nunca la había visto así ya que siempre era ella la que nos sorprendía.

-¿Dónde te enteraste?- le pregunte mientras llenaba mi vaso de agua- por que cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que venias a mi apartamento, estabas en tu casa, ¿cierto?.

- Fui a _las tres escobas _– medito-y apareció Ron con sus nuevas amistades- hizo una mueca de desagrado a la mención de mi ex pareja- presumiendo que te cambio por Lavender y que le rogabas por que no te dejara por que le amas, pero que te respondió que no, que ya estaba harto de ti y que no lo buscaras mas y que te dejo hecha un mar de lagrimas y no se que tantas cosas mas - termino de relatarme Luna y yo solo pude sentir indignación ante las palabras de ese maldito bastardo.

_Y crees que no_

_Podre seguir_

_Que estoy deprimida_

_Desde tu partida_

Ron´s pov.

-¿Enserio Granger esta tan deprimida como dices?- por enésima vez Robert me preguntaba con incredulidad nada disimulada y eso me molesto bastante, como se atreve a dudar de mi, el grandioso Ronald Billius Weasley.

- Claro que lo esta- le respondí enfadado por su insistencia - como no estar deprimida si perdió un gran partido como yo- finalice mientras me señalaba a mi mismo- hay que pedir otra ronda de whiskys de fuego- le dije a Michael que estaba a mi lado.

- De seguro no faltara que algún otro chico le proponga salir a divertirse- me insinuó maliciosamente Oliver- o en dado caso - sonrió -que le propongan olvidarte- finalizo bastante arrogante.

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?- le pregunte mientras me bebía la copa de whiskey de un solo trago-¿Que Hermione se conformara con _**cualquiera**_- enfaticé con veneno mientras lo miraba - cuando probo lo bueno mientras estuvo a mi lado?- sonreí ante mi astucia.

-Nada, no insinuó nada, solo te comentaba- me respondió con enfado- además todos sabemos que Granger _**es demasiado hermosa para quedarse sola**_-enfatizó venenosamente-no pasara mucho sin que alguien le haga alguna propuesta- sonrió burlescamente.

- Y déjame adivinar ese alguien mueres por ser tú- _le respondí con enojo además como se atreve a tratar algo con __**mi **__Hermione ese cualquiera_- bueno, has lo que quieras pero eso si te digo hay chicas mejores que ella, además yo ya estoy con una belleza como Lavender-finalicé tratando de distraerlo para que no se le acerque, que la haya dejado no quiere decir que alguien mas pueda intentar algo con ella.

-Además creo que jamás podrá superarme la deje tan desecha a la pobre- comento al aire restándole importancia mientras me sirvo otra copa- es mas creo que ahorita mismo estará llorando en su habitación mi perdida.

_Y yo la pasa bailando_

_Cantando, logrando tanto, sin ti_

_Y tus estas imaginando_

_Que paso mis noches en vela_

_Muriendo por ti._

Hermione's pov.

-¿Qué mas dijo Ron?- le pregunte tratando de averiguar mas de lo que estaba diciendo acerca de mi ese… ese… arrrg ni si quiera el peor de los insultos que pueda pensar puede describir a ese estúpido pelirrojo.

-Que estas muy deprimida sin el, y no se que mas- se encogió de hombros- me quería aparecer en tu casa pero con todos eso hechizos de protección que tienes- me miro suspicazmente como reprochándome- no pude, así que me aparecí en mi casa para llamarte para saber si estabas ya sabes, con esa cosa muggle que llamas tesefono, tesobono o algo así, ya sabes que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a ello.

Sonreí ante la preocupación de mi amiga, por eso decidí contarle la verdad además no es que lo extrañe o algo así, si no que necesito desahogarme.

- Primero es teléfono- le corregí.

-Si como sea,- sacudió su mano restándole importancia- ya sabes que soy mala para recordar los nombres muggle de tus aparatos, el caso es que me entendiste ¿cierto?- enarco una ceja mientras sonreía.

- Luna- tome aire- ¿quieres saber que paso realmente?.

- Solo si tú quieres contarme- me sonrió de tal forma que me hizo sentirme en confianza.

-Hace dos meses que deje a Ron por…- en ese instante Luna me interrumpió.

- ¿DOS MESES?- grito sorprendida- pero si la zanahoria lo hace ver como si hubiera pasado, no se… ¡ayer!-me dijo indignada.

- Si me dejas decirte sabrás y no me menciones a ese, en este momento por favor- Luna solo asintió y musito un leve lo siento así que seguí contándole-

-Lo encontré con Lavender en mi cama, no sabes el asco que me dio verlos así y lo peor de todo es que tuve que quemarla ya que no me volvería a acostar en ella. En fin, Ron se separó de ella y trato de justificarse que ella lo había seducido y no se que mas, la verdad es que ya me tenia harta desde hace un tiempo tu estupidez, egoísmo y etc. Y no sigo ya porque son muchas sus _cualidades_. Y ya no hallaba la manera de dejarle sin que pareciera él la victima, así que él me dio la escusa perfecta.

La cara de Luna no tenia precio pasaba de la impresión a la de enojo.

-Si ya sabia yo que eras la hechicera mas inteligente, nada mas que no lo habías demostrado mucho ya que te quedaste con Ronald- comentaba entre risas Luna-¡juro por Merlín que preferiría verte con… con… Snape antes que con esa zanahoria!- siguió riendo. Pero pronto callo abruptamente cuando noto mi leve sonrojo, ¿por Merlín nada se le puede escapar?.

-¡Merlín!- grito Luna ¿que no sabe otro nombre? tal vez Morgana- ¡tu te traes algo entre manos!- me acusaba mientras me señalaba con su blanco dedo-Mione por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando- rogó Luna.

Yo solo reí que mas podía hacer me conoce demasiado bien como para negarlo a si que solo asentí y su sorpresa fue mayor.

-¿Pero como? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué?- eran sus preguntas oh Morgana pagaría lo que fuera por tener ahorita mismo una cámara y tomarle una foto.

-Fácil, tu muy bien sabes mi admiración y enamoramiento desde el colegio, segundo a la semana de dejar al bastardo y tercero simplemente se dio- me encogí de hombros ante mi ultima respuesta y era verdad-simplemente nos encontramos el los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando fui a visitar a Minerva y nos encontramos y empezamos a charlar y se dieron las cosas- le explique lo mejor que pude, la cara de Luna en verdad no tenia precio.

Luna iba a hablar cuando se oyó un muy conocido _(al menos para mi)_ plop en la cocina.

-Hermione ¿Dónde esas?- preguntó Severus desde la cocina.

-En la sala amor- respondí alegremente- Luna ¿crees que Ronald se encuentre todavía en las tres escobas?.

Luna se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Que te parece si lo averiguamos, además esto ¡te encantara!.

Luna sonrió y respondió un muy efusivo si.

_Te aviso que yo soy mejor así_

_Que cuando te fuiste_

_Perdiste lo único bueno de ti._

_Que nadie te dio_

_Lo que yo te di_

_Y ahora tu vida_

_Ha quedado vacía sin mí_

_Y juras que soy tan infeliz_

_Que solo tus manos llenaban mi espacio_

_Que no encontraría a nadie más para mí…_

Narrador's pov.

En _las tres escobas_ se encontraba demasiado alegre cierto pelirrojo rodeado de sus amigos, por decirlo así.

El pelirrojo estaba alardeando que su ex-novia estaba desecha debido a que la dejo por una chica mejor, incluso estaba apostando que nunca encontraría a alguien mas ya que el era el único en su vida, y que él era el único capaz de hacerla sentir mujer.

Lo único que no se dio cuenta fue cuando llego una castaña colgada del brazo de cierto hechicero temido y que hasta hace poco era considerado un traidor, seguido de una encantadora rubia la cual entro sonriendo y la cual atrajo miradas.

Cuando Hermione entro del brazo de Snape sonrió al ver a Ronald en la barra así que su plan funcionaria, se vengaría de la comadreja por lo de Lavender y por los chismes que anda regando por todo el mundo mágico y también le demostraría lo que perdió, mas bien lo mucha mujer que es Hermione Granger para Ronald weasley.

-Es mas podría apostar que Mione esta llorando en este instante en su habitación mi perdida- gritaba Ron muy alegre influenciado por el alcohol a sus compañeros.

Pero en ese momento Oliver miro a Hermione Granger unas mesas atrás besando apasionadamente a Severus Snape y soltó una sonora carcajada que llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que me interrumpes?- pregunto bastante molesto ya que estaba robándole la atención.

¿E-estas se…seguro que Gra…Granger es…esta llorando por ti?- pregunto entre risas el chico- por que te juro por Merlín que lo que estoy viendo es todo menos llorar- hablaba mientras señalaba a la castaña.

La cara de Ronald no tenia precio. Paso de la sorpresa al enojo absoluto y en medio de un arranque de furia se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la castaña besándose con Snape.

-¿Que estas haciendo con este?- grito furioso y llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en las tres escobas y para su desgracia se encontraba Rita Sketter

Mione solo le ignoro mientras seguía en su ardua labor de desaparecerle los labios a su amado murciélago, Severus ni siquiera se inmuto ya que no actuaria… bueno solo hasta que vea que es necesario romperle las piernas a la comadreja.

-¿Hermione Jane Granger que demonios haces aquí con ese idiota?-grito fuera de si Ron tan rojo de ira que fácilmente podría pasar su cabeza como una gran pelota de pelo rojiza.

Para Hermione escuchar las palabra haces, aquí e idiota en una sola frase dirigida a ella y a SU novio fue como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo y se levanto furiosamente del lado del posionista y se dirigió al que fue su pero error en su vida.

-¡Mira Ronald no te permito que le hables a Severus así y menos delante de mi!- hablo furiosa la castaña.

Ambos estaban tan enfrascados en una guerra de miradas que no se dieron cuenta que cierta bruja rubia estaba sonriendo tal cual gato como el de Alice en el país de las maravillas, tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra y escribiendo con una velocidad impresionante.

_Y yo la paso bailando_

_Amando mí liberta ya sin ti_

_Y cuando recuerdo_

_Tu nombre, tus besos_

_Me rio de ti._

-Mione por Merlín! Como te atreves a llamarle por su nombre a Quejicus- grito el pelirrojo- tu deberías estar llorándome en TU habitación- le decía señalándola- y SOLA- remarco la palabra mientras miraba furiosamente a Severus.

-Mira Weasley -escupió su apellido con asco- lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia! Y lo que haga o no con MI NO-VI-O – pronuncio lento y pausado como si se dirigiera a un discapacitado mental-mucho menos así que ¡déjanos en paz!- la castaña se giro rápidamente y se volvió a sentar a lado de Snape quien sonreía orgullosamente de la leona que era SU Mione.

Ron al verse humillado decidió que si hablarían de él seria como la pobre victima y no como el patán que en realidad era así que empezó a gritar de nuevo.

-¡Por eso te deje! Por que me estabas engañando con ese maldito bastardo traidor!- gritaba alto y fuerte para que lo escuchara todo el mundo mágico- por eso me conseguí a una BUENA MUJER que si sea FIEL- remarco cada palabra y sonreía de lado con suficiencia, la castaña casi se atraganta del coraje y que decir se Severus que estaba apunto de tomar su varita y hechizarlo para que el sea el ultimo Weasley por su parte.

La castaña lo detuvo suavemente y le susurro muy bajo que ella se encargaba, pero aun así Snape tenía la varita en mano, tal vez por alguna equivocación podría pronunciar algún hechizo doloroso, MUY doloroso que impacte en cierta parte de la anatomía de la comadreja, bueno si es que es lo suficientemente grande para poder hechizarle.

-¡Mira Ronald, en primera TU no me dejaste! ¡Fui yo la que te dejo! Por que te encontré en MI cama con esa zorra de Lavender, en segundo NO soy ninguna cualquiera como con las ZORRAS con las que te acuestas Y TERCERO ¡SEVERUS ES TODO UN HOMBRE! Tanto que cada que me acuerdo de tus "caricias"-la castaña hacia comillas al aire- "tus besos" incluso tu nombre _ME RIO DE TI_ no eres nada en comparación con él, ah y por cierto déjame recordarte que gracias a ese "traidor" tu estas vivo.

Severus no podría estar más feliz en toda su vida que en ese momento, ver a SU castaña con todo su orgullo Gryffindor y recalcándole al pobretón que él, Severus Snape era mejor que Ronald Weasley no tenia precio, oh si cuanto amaba a su leona.

Ron Weasley quiso lanzarse encima del hechicero pero la castaña reaccionó rápido y con un ágil movimiento de varita Ronald cayó al suelo estrepitosamente seguido de su larga melena rojiza, o si, Hermione Granger lo había dejado calvo y después de un silencioso –riddikulus*- quedo completamente desnudo y con unas extrañas ronchas de color purpura y verde por todo su pálido cuerpo, Severus no se quedo atrás y para complementarlo hiso que le aparecieran unos enormes barros en toda su cara.

Los que estaba presenciando el espectáculo no paraban de reír y que decir de Luna que estaba realmente tirada de la risa en el piso, Ronald no aguanto la humillación y salió con la casi nada dignidad que le restaba mientras trataba de cubrir su desnudez.

Los ojos de Rita brillaban de alegría casi podía oír las reacciones que provocarían mañana el ejemplar del _EL PROFETA_ y con primera plana el porque Ronald había dejado a Hermione.

En ese instante Severus se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rita y al ver sus intenciones se acerco sigilosamente a ella, claro hablaría tranquilamente para que no publicara lo que estaba pensando exactamente.

-Yo que usted querida Sketter no publicaría eso- hablo el hechicero arrastrando las palabras.

-Y ¿por que no?- replico la bruja- es un mundo libre- sonrió de lado, disponía de irse ha redactar el articulo cuando sintió una mano tomarla del brazo y acercarse a su oído.

-Por que si lo hace- hizo una pausa muy lenta- el mundo mágico perderá a una reportera mas- Snape sonrió de lado- aunque no creo que lo lamente mucho.

La rubia se paralizó de miedo y le respondió –us...usted no…no se atrevería.

-Ho claro que si, además ¿no recuerda a quien serví por tanto tiempo?- hablo tranquilamente cosa que Sketter a pesar de no ser tan brillante dedujo que era mejor hacerle caso- solo un ultimo favor- pidió el hechicero a lo cual accedió la bruja- las fotos de mañana serán del señor Weasley el encabezado lo dejo a su imaginación.

…

* * *

><p>Al fondo del lugar se encontraba una castaña buscando con su mirada al hombre que le había robado el corazón y al verle sonrió.<p>

-¿Donde te habías metido?- preguntaba mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

-Por ahí- respondió restándole importancia- tanto me extrañas que no puedes estar unos minutos ¿sin… mi?- enarco una ceja mientras se acercaba provocativamente a la ojimiel.

-¿Sabes que eres un maldito arrogante?- le pregunto la castaña mientras atrapaba los labios de Snape en un muy apasionado beso, Severus se separo delicadamente de ella y ronroneo en su oído- mejor terminemos esto en la habitación ¿que te parece leona?.

Hermione sonrió pero de repente se acordó de Luna.

-¿y Luna?.

Creo que tu amiguita se marcho mucho antes-respondió el hombre- entonces ¿nos marchamos?

La castaña sonrió de lado y tomándose de las manos se desaparecieron rumbo a la habitación y perderse del mundo.

…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el encabezado de <strong>el profeta<strong>:

**La verdadera cara de Ronald Weasley.**

Por Rita Sketter.

Muchos de nosotros conocemos a Ronald Weasley como uno de los héroes de la guerra, pero muy pocos saben que en realidad es un patán que tras haber engañado a la inocente Hermione Granger con la bruja de dudosa moral que es Lavender Brown.

Y para colmo el día de ayer me encontraba tranquilamente en _las tres escobas_ cuando al lugar llegaron la señorita Hermione Granger y el profesor Severus Snape, quienes déjenme contarles mantienen una muy linda relación.

Al llegar tomaron asiento, pero no se percataron que el señor Weasley se encontraba ahí y armo tremendo escándalo y estuvo a punto de lanzare a la señorita Granger cuando muy caballerosamente el señor Snape defendió a su amada del troll de weasley.

Para resumir el señor termino lleno de ronchas de colores verdes y moradas y enormes barros que le dejarán una horrible huella por parte de Snape quien como caballero de brillante armadura defendió a su amada.

Las fotos se encuentran en las siguientes páginas…

Ronald aparte de tener las horribles huellas del hechizo de Mione ahora todo el mundo mágico se burlaba de el y que decir de 'eso' que ya no quedaba ni el recuerdo, para Ronald Weasley su mundo se acabo.

….

* * *

><p>-Severus ¿Por qué habrá escrito esto Sketter?- preguntaba la castaña mientras volvía a leer la noticia, ella estaba cómodamente enredada en los brazos de su amante.<p>

-No lo se- negó Snape mientras sonreía-tal vez ha qurido redimirse de todo lo que ha dicho de ti.

-Tal vez- respondió distraídamente la ojimiel.

-Mmm que te parece repetir lo de anoche- ronroneo en el cuello de la castaña y ella sonrió mientras se giraba y le besaba.

Ahora si había acertado con el hombre correcto y cuando se acordaba de quien fuera su peor error de la adolescencia solo le quedaba mas que reír de sus besos sosos, de sus caricias vacías e incluso de su nombre.

Ahora si Ronald Weasley me rio de ti…

_Y yo la paso bailando_

_Amando mí liberta ya sin ti_

_Y cuando recuerdo_

_Tu nombre, tus besos_

_Me rio de ti._


End file.
